Ginga Legend Toshiro
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: A dog named Toshiro happens to hear that he is the son of Gin, The great leader of Ohu, Who lead the dogs of Ohu to victory in a fight against monstrous bear Akakabuto. He wants to find his father no matter of what. On a way to his father Toshiro meets many friends and enemies. Review :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Shadow here with a new story. Um… so this is some information needed you can skip it if you guys want too. :)**

**Title: Ginga Legend Toshiro**

**Summary: ****A dog named Toshiro happens to hear that he is the son of Gin, The great leader of Ohu, Who lead the dogs of Ohu to victory in a fight against monstrous bear Akakabuto. He wants to find his father no matter of what. On a way to his father Toshiro meets many friends and enemies.**

**Author's Note: This is not a crossover kk. Also I just watch this anime and try to write in this story. Hope you guys like it though. Sorry…**

Chapter 1-

It was peaceful in the Ohu mountains. Birds chirping in their nest with baby birds. Flying at the blue light sky. Fishes flowing and swimming at the lake, ponds and rivers. Cool grass dancing around with the wind.

Group of fish were swimming happily when a specie caught one fish and went back at the dirty but cool ground. "Nice catch pup." The puppy looked at its friend puppy's and its dog sensei.

"Arigato sensei." The pup dog giving one fish to its friends as they start sharing and eating the thick and silky skin. "Oh. Having fun eating and catching fishes are we." A old dog specie said but a strong one. All of the pup especially the dog sensei look at the specie.

"Uncle yama-jii!" The pups shouted in happy meeting with their uncle. Every one of them run at yama-jii. Licking and playing with their uncle. Uncle Yama-jii laugh happy to meet them again. Yama-jii has black spots each on his old body white fur including sharp and strong fangs.

"Yama-jii…" He looked at the sensei dog who smile and bow down in front of yama-jii's paws. "A pleasure to meet you again." Standing on the sensei's paws, yama-jii smile. "After seeing you in a battle Sasikibe… thinking that my friend is dead wasn't the best idea I have."

Sasikibe chuckled by yama-jii's enthusiasm but then nodded. "Uncle yama-jii could you help us catch some fish." A puppy girl requested. "Yeah uncle yama-jii it will be fun!" The puppy boy with a scratch on his right eyes.

Yama-jii chuckled and then nodded. "Allright let us start catching some fishes then." Yama-jii stated as every pups barked and run at the water and the two dogs follows.

… After their feed …

Fire was everywhere, tress burning, birds flying away, dogs getting beaten up… A dangerous and very strong than the other Ohu soldiers. Yama-jii was running at the place when he saw everyone was getting killed.

The dangerous specie eat the flesh one of the Ohu dogs as the other try to kill it. "Yama-jii-san!" Yama-jii looked at Sasikibe running at him beside was the mate of Gin. "Sasikibe what is going on?" Sasikibe took a deep breathe while panting from running.

"The Ohu soldiers with the leader aren't back yet… and… ha… we were just coming back when this specie try to kill us all from existence…" Yama-jii was shocked and looked at the other Ohu shoulders getting killed.

"Yama-jii you have to take Sakura with you in the Kohai." Yama-jii looked at Sakura with a worried look at her face. Sasikibe continued "Sakura-chan is pregnant this is an order from the leader. Go now!" He shouted and yama-jii nodded.

Sasikibe run off helping the sacrificing dogs as of the part Ohu soldiers. Yama-jii was now wide eyes and shake his head. "Sakura follow me." He stated running at the Kohai as Sakura followed.

They both run faster before the specie catched them. Yama-jii was having tears and heard Sasikibe scream in pain… Yama-jii's tears started to get harder and howl. "SASIKIBE!"

… To Be Continued …

**This is the first chapter sorry if hating it too. Repeating and just sayin' not a crossover. Please review and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone… hope you guys like this and also please review. **

Chapter 2 –

Pigeons were eating some plant seeds, they were all distracted by the food never noticing that one Dalmatian dog slave is hiding behind those bushes. Licking it's mouth also short but sharp fangs.

The Dalmatian dog chuckle putting a smirk. "I think one catch of bird will be enough by my master…" Putting out sharp claws and ready to catch those pigeons. Almost jumping out when another dog but not Dalmatian. This dog is an Akita.

Catching one pigeon as the other fly away. The Dalmatian have wide eyes as the Akita pup got one strike of the pigeon. The Akita was about to walk away when the Dalmatian got his pigeon.

"Hey give that back to me!" He shouted at the Dalmatian jumping from the tree then biting its ear. "Why you little creep!" Dalmatian shouted kicking the Akita's stomach but not to deep. "Give me one good reason why I should not kill you."

Dalmatian said as the Akita dog cough up. "I need to give my mother the pigeon…" He said making the Dalmatian wide eyes, removing it's fangs at Akita's stomach. "My mother have been sick I try to find a cure for her but… don't know where should I go…"

The Akita stood up and was about to walk away when the Dalmatian called him. "Hey you can have the feed." Moving it forward to the pup, taking the pigeon. The Akita smile. "Arigato um…" The Dalmatian chuckle.

"My name Kusaka Sojiro but my friends call me KS for short." Kusaka had a pure purple with white dots to it, Kusaka have a collar the Dalmatian had an owner from his pup form but now not anymore.

"Its nice to meet you KS. I gotta go. I'll have to get this to my mother. Bye!" The Akita pup run out of nowhere. "Oi! I didn't even get your name!" KS shouted back but then sigh.

"Pups this days…" Looking up at the sun that was covered by the tree leaves. "My master is gonna kill me…" He muttered then running of to their place.

... To Be Continued …

**Please Review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review… everyone…enjoy… T.T**

Chapter 3 –

The Akita pup was running from an abandon house where his mother is sleeping. He saw his mother… the pup like wanted to die beside his mother. Her name is Sakura Hitsugaya. White fur being turn dirty, ribs and bones showing that Sakura have sick, breathing hard even more.

The pup shook his head putting up that bright smile, that Sakura admire her son. Running from Sakura then putting down it's pigeon. Sakura turn her weakling head putting a weak smile. "Toshiro…" Sakura whispered then coughed. The Akita pup called Toshiro patted his mother's back.

Toshiro is mix with tora-ge markings like his father, that Toshiro don't know who his mother got in love with? His eyes are silver that shine like metal, his upper body color blue while under reaching his middle face is white.

"Okasan… don't struggle your voice also your body." Toshiro stated while Sakura nodded. Pushing the pigeon in front of his mother so that she could eat easily. "Okasan I caught some pigeon for you. To get your strength back!" Toshiro said happily making Sakura chuckle.

"Arigato Toshiro…" Toshiro's tail was waving putting his jaw into sincere smile. "I'll be back Okasan. I'll get some more for the both of us." He suggested while Sakura nodded in understanding even though she knew… Sakura will leave him.

Toshiro run off to go find another food or any food just as long his Okasan stay by his side. Sakura watched her son disappear then start trying to eat. When Sakura chew she swallow it but… she can't also it was hard too swallow.

Coughing up the flesh then laying down on dirty ground, breathing heavily. "Toshiro…" She whimpered her son's name.

… At the Tocsin Territory…

"You idiot!" Tocsin the most dangerous leader of Kohai, kick KS from nearby tree. KS grunted, standing up not showing that he's scared of Tocsin. His nearby shoulders laugh except KS best friend.

Tocsin is the leader of small pack from the Northern Alps. Even though he is the boss there too, he is under some enemy. His right eye was "Merle" pupil means like "Fade away".

"You didn't catch some food for me and the others. What a wimp!" He shouted making KS growl under his breathe. "G-gomen'nasai… I'll get some prey for you…" KS acted to be afraid.

If Tocsin saw that KS wasn't afraid then he might get hurt from battle, of not respecting their so called oh-great-alpha-leader. "I don't like pigeons anymore. I want you to get ducks for me." Tocsin smirk while KS's pupils were wide.

"You don't mean…" Tocsin laugh evilly, looking one of his subordinates. The subordinate was carrying dead body with feather ducks came from the Farmer house. "Of course doofus. Get me some ducks by the morning tomorrow. That's an order." Tocsin cruelly said as KS nodded shortly then running off.

… To Be Continued …

**Hope you guys like it too *smiles sadly*. Please review everyone… Bye everyone…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go everyone new story… T.T**

Chapter 4 –

… Toshiro's Point Of View …

It was already sunrise though i'm not actually tired… I really need to fine food for the both of us. To tell the truth I am scared if Okasan leave me alone with nobody else that know me or known them.

Walking to find some food when I saw KS. My tail was wagging and I met up with him, starling KS. "Hey KS." I said but he just huffed. "What do you want pup?" That made me have vein pop coming out.

"I have a name. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya…" KS nodded looking at the direction of where located Farm house. Looking also there my tail was wagging faster, there are ducks in the pond. I was suppose to run when KS take my tail in his mouth.

"Don't pup look over to the right…" I did what KS told me to do. My grey eyes were wide from the sight, there was a…a… Toga dog! The Toga dog looked at me almost. But then closing both of those eyes.

"… If you are going to get the ducks suggest you don't." I glare at KS while growling too ready to pounce this guy. "Why 'cause I'm just a pup!" I shouted but KS tackle me. "Look pup, it's dangerous and I need those ducks from my master and don't wanna die okay." He shouted making my grey eyes worry.

"You're…a-"

"Just get out here pup and I mean it this time never come back." He threaten me, pushing me back from him. I nodded running where I could fine some food.

… Nobody's Pov …

KS scoff looking back at the ducks and so does the Toga dog that was in sleeping. "Oi! KS you done catching some ducks." KS friend name Sasuke who shouted running in front of him.

"Sasuke…" Ks call out his name. "Eh? You haven't found ducks yet!" He shouted making KS paw his snout. "Idiot I found it… demo…" KS trail off looking at the farm. Sasuke followed his gaze but then shaking…

"We-we c-c-could-d t-t-te-tell t-th-this to T-To-Tocsin…" Sasuke tremble but KS sigh. "We won't tell him… we just need plan… but this might work…" KS smirk making Sasuke stop trembling.

"Tell me then…" Sasuke said agreeing of what kind of plan has in mind. KS whispered in Sasuke's ear while he nodded…

… To Be Continued …

**Yeah… short story so please review and hope like it… T.T**


End file.
